


ZERO

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Autumn - Dream of Phthinoporon [6]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 自设CG世界二战v1.0，PTSD零雀&复活修旧设补完番外part1，涉及部分创伤后应激症状描绘。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	ZERO

01

 

“这是一个错误。”有人说。

囚徒置身于空荡荡的房间里，侧蜷在地板上，闻言而颤抖了一下，慢慢握紧了手指。那个声音很是熟悉，伴着并不真切的空洞回音，不似活人而更似游走世间的幽灵。他半睁着眼，视野中模模糊糊映照出一人的腿足，他撑起眼睑适应了半晌，画面才变得更为确切。他的视线从白底挑金的长靴逐渐上移，将那人整身轮廓收入眼中。幽灵正俯身看他，苍白面孔上写满傲慢与冷漠，深紫双眼中毫无悲悯之色。

“你失败了，但你没有死去。”幽灵对他说，“这是一个错误。”

囚徒慢慢支起手肘，试图将视野角度摆正些。“我知道。”他说。他艰难地撑起上身，呼吸滞涩粗沉，他的腰背痛得厉害，仿佛每一节脊骨都在摩擦移位。他的手肘在地板上蹭出一道血痕，他的余光瞥见更多零零星星的殷红色彩。他总算坐起，深呼吸数次才寻觅回残存的气力。他的疼痛感知和其它感官作用都一样恍惚，但他并不觉得古怪。他多少已经习惯了。

“错误是需要被纠正的。”幽灵说。他的面上无悲无喜，宛如早已凝固的蜡像，吐露的审判也是既成的事实。囚徒抬起头来，从那幽灵身后捕捉到一缕白亮的光，晕散了他所见的画面，叫他双目都被刺痛。

“我同意。”他答道。

一声脆响砸落在他面前的地板上，金属映射的寒芒攫住了他的注意力。他随之垂首，望见一把尖锐利器，塑造为寻常匕首的长度，样式却更像是缩短的利剑。那把武器孤零零地躺在地面上，在他眼前，所镶嵌的一粒宝石的光泽吸引他伸出手去，触摸它的柄端。他还未将那利器拾起，乍一触碰便停滞下来，近前的幽灵已经再度用那副冷冰冰的、过于颐指气使的口吻开了腔。“那么开始吧。”幽灵说，“让我看看你的决心有多强烈。”

“这是你的要求吗？”囚徒问。

“是的。”幽灵说。

囚徒低垂下头颅，深深呼吸，短暂阖眼后将那柄端握紧在掌心。他没有就此将尖端逼近自己的胸膛，而是在将它拾起后平举至面前，摆出递交出去的姿态，直面向那一束白亮的光，望进嵌合其中的幽灵的眼睛里。“那么，请你将它握在自己手上吧。”他平静道，“我会遵照你的意愿来做的。”

皇帝的幽灵漠然凝视了他数秒，总算如垂悯一般伸出手掌，握住他递向外侧的柄端，调整它的方向令其指向他的咽喉。囚徒缓缓吁气，自行将那利器拉近，一寸一寸破开寒凉空气，叫锋芒切割向自己的皮肤。倘若再接近一分，他的皮肤会被割裂，倘若再向里突入，他的喉管会被破开，他的口中会呛满自己的血。他会死去，连最后的哀鸣都在破碎中消亡。他会在无人知晓的地方死去，连尸骸和游魂都无处可归。那曾经是他期许过的结果。

他的动作止住了，看似虚弱无力的双手陡然稳住力道，趁幽灵还将手掌置放在自己的指节上时猛一转向，将利刃向其反刺过去。幽灵迸出一声冷哼，看似细弱无力的手腕硬是按下了他的攻势，那道利刃则在争斗与倾轧中偏离了轨迹，在他小臂上划出一道狭长血痕，末了再度当啷掉落在地。“为什么？”他听见质问。在手腕被推开的同时，对方的靴尖狠狠凿击向他的腹部。于是他再度跌倒在地，趴跪着干呕不止，任新血自手臂上新增的创口中淌落，濡湿了他紧贴在地的掌纹。

“为什么？”他在缓过气之后低声相应，“就杀死‘你’这件事来说，我已经做过一次了。”

“为什么反抗？”幽灵继续质问道，原本傲慢而冷淡的声音里多出几丝气急败坏。囚徒仍然低垂着头，从对方的声音中辨识着一些东西，而不再仰脸去看。

“这不是反抗。”他说，“我想在足够清醒的状况下面对这件事罢了。”

他能够察觉到破绽。在陷入类似的困境的次数足够多之后，人总是能学会一些应对的法子，哪怕无法自救脱困，至少对于异样事物的感应是会愈发清晰的。所以他笑了，即使在记不起因果的时刻，他也能够确信某些事情的异常之处。“你不是他。”囚徒轻声道，认认真真阐明自己仍然记得且坚信不疑的部分，“他不会杀死我。如果是你想要这么做的话，不要假冒他的名义。”

“如果‘他’希望你死去呢？”那个本应熟悉无比的声音陡然变得冷厉森然，隐隐透出了扭曲变质的端倪，“秘密由死人保管才更安全吧？”

“如果他那么希望的话，我会知道的。”匍匐在地的人答道，“但那实际上是我自身的愿望，不过如此罢了。”

他低垂着头颅，望着自己的影子与淌落的血。有人在接近他，扯着他的头发将他的头脸生生提起向上，迫使他望向站立的那一人。他只是静静看着，理应死去的人，理应从死境中归来已久的人，理应不在此处的那一人——幽灵的表情凝固了，属于鲁路修的形貌逐渐消融了，属于皇帝的华贵衣袍也改变了式样。站立在那里的男人神情冰冷，以原本的样貌毫不掩饰地表露出对他这番抵抗的失望和厌恶。

“蠢货。”歌利亚说着，将他重新撂翻在地，提起靴跟重重剁在了他的右掌骨上。

 

他在天色未明时忽然惊醒了，微微挪动头肩才察觉到冷汗稍微浸湿了睡衣的领口。他的动作很轻，没有惊扰到身旁的人平稳的呼吸。他转过眼目，望向那人被柔和黑暗所笼罩的面部轮廓，比之梦中的与实际出现过的幽灵都更为真实，也比那副停留在死境中的样貌更为成熟。他安静地凝望了许久，逐渐恢复了正常的呼吸，也取回了对外界的感知。他翻过身去，在被单下方滑动身躯，从床沿悄悄溜下腿脚，然后尽可能轻手轻脚地将自己挪去了盥洗间。

他在黑暗中摸索前进，在面池前打亮灯光，让脸孔自上而下被映出真实模样。他在半身镜前方检阅自己，从前额至鼻翼，手指平捋过眼眶和颧骨，拇指刮过颌骨，手掌阴影拂过面颊上淡去的伤痕。某一刻他握住自己的咽喉，略一收紧手指，又在实际影响到呼吸之前仔细审视起露出衣袖的肢端，零零散散的绷贴和已经痊愈的部分。他的模样还好，即使脸色有些难看，不妥之处也都能被很好地隐藏在暗处，只消给他一些整理自己的时间。

他望进镜子，镜子里那个挂着倦容却毫无困意的男人也望着他。他微微转动脖颈，手指从扼紧自己的态势中松开，心不在焉地拨弄着在睡梦中被人拉拽过的发根。某一刻他忽然顿住，在左侧鬓角捕捉到一抹异色。他停下胡乱拨弄的手指，翻开盖在耳际的一撮头发，在根部发现了异样感的来源。

是先前连日疲惫的积压所致，或是严刑中造成的局部坏死，他一时间分辨不出这般变化的原因。他用指尖绕着那一绺头发，上端仍是柔软蜷曲的褐发，及至贴近头皮的末端处却突兀地变为毫无生气也缺乏光泽的白色。他在灯光下审视自己缺乏生机的一部分表征，倦怠与衰亡的象征，他的胃里滚过一阵不舒服的抽搐感，好像这样令他显得更加软弱了。

而事情本不该这样发生。

我是不应当被摧毁的，他想。不是作为我自己，不是作为死不足惜的“某个人”。在被交付过愿望的前提下，我是不能败退、也不能放任自己变得无能的。除非我不需要承接回那些担负和责任。

所以歌利亚终究还是留下了一些更加长远的影响，种下一粒怀疑的种子，叫他在睡梦中不得安宁，叫他在一度放弃过自身价值的情况下困惑于自己是否还应回到原本的轨迹上。有人在那里了，以巨人为名的怪物们的头领轻柔地说，为什么露出那副表情呢——这分明是你在反复向我强调的事。你回去与否都毫无意义，因为ZERO是不会死去的，因为ZERO已经存在于那里了。你自己是这么认定的，你是这般信赖代替你回去那张面具底下的“那个人”，这一切都是你自己的理解与自己的选择。

那个男人分明已经死了，所施加的影响却还困在他周际，沉淀在他肌腠中，噬咬着他的血、肉和骨头。已经逃出生天的囚徒在镜子前方躬下半身，焦躁地揉搓拉拽自己的头发，尝试止住自己的惶恐不安。他耗费许久才调匀气息，直起身来拨弄发梢，确保那抹刺眼的惨白被遮盖在蓬松褐发下方，藏在不容易叫人察觉到的暗处。他再度审视自己的样貌，试图拉扯嘴角摆出一个还算温和的微笑。他看上去很好。

他回去卧室时，床铺另一侧的人翻了个身，在昏暗光景中打了个哈欠，略微支起身来看向床头摆放的电子钟。“早上好。”鲁路修咕哝着向他问候，声音里裹着浓厚的困顿鼻音，“是不是有点太早了？”

“你还可以再多睡一个钟头。”朱雀答道，“我会帮你看着的。”

他回到床沿，钻入被褥下方，扶高枕面坐靠在床头，然后伸手拢过身旁那人的肩头、轻柔地将其按回床铺当中，再向上挪移，拂过仍然发沉的眼睑。鲁路修含糊地嘟囔了一声什么，他没能听清。不出一分钟，那人的呼吸声便再度恢复了低沉均匀，而他则坐靠在原位不再动弹，僵硬地勾起头颈，以为自己能在那不会歇止的呼吸节拍中多寻觅到一丝令人安心的迹象。

吸-呼，吸-呼。钟表在走动，窗外有飞鸟在扑簌翅翼，帘幕间的缝隙从全然的黑暗开始一分一毫地提亮。黎明将要到来。

一切如常。

 

02

 

她挑在ZERO被会议困在海外的一日进屋，果不其然只有一人在家。仍然处在休养期内的男人将她迎进门，头发蓬乱、满面倦容，在她用一个拥抱偷袭成功之前就远远退开了脚步。“你为什么又来这里了？”他板着脸问。他对待上门来的客人态度一向不是很好，所以C.C.没有太生他的气，面向他一脸无辜地摊开双手。

“我浪费在不列颠尼亚的时间够长了，而且在那边认得的大部分人都一个比一个忙。真没意思。”她告诉他，“唯一能天天陪我打发时间的那小子还在装瞎，虽然他为人处世的做法上还算有趣，说起话来也没那么无聊，不过我在他那里差不多也赖够了。”

朱雀轻轻“啧”了一声，将自己扔进单独的座椅，把整面长沙发都留给她。于是C.C.不客气地仰倒上去，伸手摸到遥控器并打开了电视。屋子里骤然多出的音乐和人声让居住于此的男人皱起眉，露出一个不太赞同的表情。“可别告诉我你也很忙，这会儿还要忙工作什么的。”C.C.审视着他的面容，“我才不信鲁路修会把工作负担转嫁到伤员身上。”

“他确实没有。”朱雀说。C.C.笑了，抬起一根手指比向他，停顿片刻之后勾起手腕，在空中甩出一个清脆的响指。

“那么就替他招待我一次吧。”

她拿到了绒毯和一杯热咖啡，所剩无几的零嘴，外卖送来的披萨，几盒可供挑选的录影带。在替她备好一切之后，枢木朱雀再度将自己扔回到单独的座椅中，对她时不时抛出的话头表现得相当不情愿应答。但他还算留在这里，没有逃跑，没将自己关回到房间里去——即使他看上去真的很想那么做。在C.C.问及他近日的作息安排时，他一板一眼地回答了能够在室内进行的全部复健内容。对于别的话题他也是差不多的应对态度，口吻平静得缺乏波动，嗓子发紧，缺乏光亮的眼睛也始终瞟着别处。有两次他起身去给自己添茶水，每次离开的时间都太长，足够在播放的影片切换两个场景以上。有一次他没有回到座位当中，而是笔直迈到落地窗边，侧向桌台凝视此时没有鲜艳色彩点缀的花盆。他的肩背隔着散开的窗帘抵上玻璃，他的身形嵌套在帘幕泛起的褶皱间，他的颈侧和探出衣袖的腕骨边缘都包覆着绷贴，面容看上去异常消瘦憔悴。

他是如何在鲁路修面前勉强保持相对正常且精神的状态的，C.C.一时间感到有些诧异。他当然那么做了，她多少向鲁路修打听过一些事，至少在回去代任ZERO的那一人面前，枢木朱雀看上去不是这副对待任何人任何事都过于生硬冷淡的模样。问题不见得出现在这一日，也不见得出现在自己身上。

“也许你该出门慢跑什么的，每天出外呼吸一下新鲜空气顺便活动手脚，总比你闷在家里只用屈伸运动折腾自己强。”她随口建议道，“如果你那样做的话，我可以给你推荐几个型号的耳机。跑步的时候放点音乐有助于舒缓神经。”

“我并不这么认为。”男人说。

“为什么？”

“把活动范围扩大到那个程度的话，肯定会碰上附近的人啊。”他偏过头去，目光贴向闭合的窗缝，停顿片刻才继续补充，“出门慢跑都得严严实实遮住大半张脸也太悲惨了。”

“是因为这个吗？”C.C.嗤笑了一声，“还是你根本就不敢去可能跟更多人发生接触的地方？”

她道出自己的质疑后，男人便一动不动了，僵立在原地如同在不倒翁游戏里陷入被窥视的困局。良久他才叹出一口气，喉咙里发出宛如齿轮卡壳般的奇怪哽咽声。魔女从沙发座上爬起来，踮着脚尖向他走去。

“打从我进屋开始，你就一直不太自在。我又不是没在你独自住在这里时闯进来过，就算在那时候，你最多也就是无视我的存在，而不是有所抵触。”她轻声说，“我不认为我有这么不受欢迎，就算你觉得被人打扰是件很麻烦的事，从前的你、任何时候的你也都不会采用这样的表现方式。所以这肯定不是我的问题，你也知道吧。”她踮着脚走到他面前，脚尖踏在他岔开的足尖之间，身躯几乎依偎到他的胸口。就在这一刻，她分明从他脸上捕捉到了隐忍的抗拒，面颊肌肉也随之轻微抽搐起来。他更加用力地将肩背向后抵去，将头颈侧向一旁像是想尽力避让开来，并维持着这滑稽别扭的姿态加深了呼吸。

“……嗯。当然了。”他在几次深呼吸后才低声应答，“我一向很清楚自己的症结在哪。”

“即使知道也不会去改变。”C.C.说，“你所有的‘改变’都是为别人去做的，却不肯花心思让自己稍微好过一点。”

她轻轻拍了下他的面颊，在再度捕捉到一缕不自然的抽搐后轻巧地退开了脚步。在她退开到一定距离后，男人的呼吸总算恢复了正常的步奏。“我过得很好。”他沙哑着嗓子说，尽可能平稳地进行反驳，“没有多少人会拜访这里，就算有也不过是一些熟人。就算有点不适应，稍微克服一下也就行了。”

“那么我该庆幸我属于你脸熟到能够克服不适感的那一类人吗？”

“大概。”

C.C.向后靠到沙发座的边缘，让腰后撞上靠背，就这样直立着抄起双臂，打量向正有些神经质地摩挲着自己小臂的那一人。“是哪方面的问题呢？”她询问他。男人扣住自己的手腕，手指逐渐掐紧，原本偏向一侧的头颅转回来了，瑛绿眼目中一片晦暗。

“别靠我太近。”他咕哝道，“……这样就行了、暂时是。”

“鲁路修没关系吗？”她继续问他。

“嗯。”

“鲁路修不知道这件事吧？”

“他没必要知道。”朱雀说。他说话的音量突兀拔高，好似吓到了自己，肩膀又明显地抖动了一下。“在我无法回到台前的时候，需要他去操心的事情已经够多了。”他解释道，“所以请你跟我一样什么都别说，徒增烦恼对他来说毫无益处。”

那可不是通常用来央求别人的态度，C.C.想。然而对此刻的他来说，能用上稍微柔和些的口吻就应该已经迫近极限了。她觉得可笑又可怜，她想自己本该能替他做点什么，也许安抚一下他过于紧绷的精神，也许帮忙解决掉一部分盘亘不去的阴影——她不确定自己能够做到，但稍加尝试应当是无妨的。然而她料想得到他会拒绝，打从他戴上面具的一日开始，他一贯在私人层面上拒绝所有来自旁人的协助。如今面具暂时摘落了，一时间也不需要他再亲自戴回去，但他回避防备的程度也没有和缓太多，好似还进一步加深了。

“没什么可担心的。”他轻声说，慢慢松垮下肩膀，手肘向后支去，作势要从窗沿滑开身子，“反正这阵子我得留在这里，闭门不出安心休养，本来就没什么跟更多人接触的机会。等到我的活动范围放宽了，差不多也该缓过来了。我又不是没经历过类似的事情，无非就是休息一阵再调和一阵，等到放松下来就好了。”

“真的吗？”C.C.挑起眉毛，“我很想提醒你一句，想想你被那家伙的死给困扰了多久。你太高估自己在身体之外其它部分的痊愈能力了。”

对方一时间没再回话，目光微微涣散开些许。他原本支撑在身后的手肘重新垂下，他又向后跌了半步，身躯陷在帘幕当中滑落下去。他滑坐至窗沿的地板上，柔软织物松松裹住他的肩头。他又露出那副她曾见过的神情了，麻木空洞得不似活人，仔细看来好像比他独自留居于此的那些年岁间所露出的表情还更迷惘。把自己伪装成英雄的男人也不过是这样的家伙罢了，魔女心想。不是真的冷酷无情，自然也不是真的坚不可摧。

然而外人不需要、也不应当知道这些，公众眼中的英雄形象是必须和软弱隔绝开来的。那就是面具下的人需要背负的重担与枷锁，不止这一次，不止他一人。C.C.轻轻吁气，重新翻倒回柔软的坐垫里。一部公路片播送到了末尾，她用遥控器掐掉了在深蓝夜空中逐渐上升的演职员表。

“不过算了，也轮不到我来对你进行说教。”她仰起头，看向被并不明亮的天光映亮的一小方天花板，将自己的长发拨至脑后一顺、末梢在扶手上披散开来，“你想瞒过鲁路修，那就瞒下去吧——我不认为他会迟钝到始终都无法发现。如果他真的迟钝到那地步，就证明你确实没有大碍了。”

朱雀依然没有肯定或否定她的说法。他只是蜷坐在帘幕的下端，一言不发如损坏的人偶，久久没有重新牵起能够引导肢足动弹的提线来。

 

03

 

第二个上门来的是红月卡莲。她比C.C.还是强上一点，至少她在搞突然袭击之前记得提前一刻钟来了电话，虽然她也一样没给人留下拒绝的余地。为此朱雀认真反省了一番，当前这类一而再再而三被漂亮姑娘找上门的情况根由究竟是自己的问题还是鲁路修造成的历史遗留问题。

然而他实在是提不起精神来再应付一次类似的麻烦了，何况卡莲说话的方式向来比C.C.要更为咄咄逼人，这只会让他在当前的精神状况下更加应付不来。他勉强提起精神在外跟她闲扯了半个钟头，之后便借口腰脊疼痛需要回去卧室里趴下休息。他们隔着一扇虚掩的门有一搭没一搭地聊天，考虑到整天闭门不出的生活排布里没什么可以拿来当作谈资的内容，大部分时候是卡莲在单方面地说话。她的活力劲儿还是很容易感染给别人的，通常来说是这样。少数派蜷缩在宽大床铺上，侧头望着一旁的桌台，凝视向矗立其上的一枚损坏的棋。

两天过后鲁路修获得了一个休息日。会议告一段落，国际法庭的审判流程也进入中歇期。十月末的天气比之往年冷得更加厉害，他在逐渐烘暖的室内依然披着绒毯，嘟囔着抱怨连日来连轴转的日程安排，并为自己这几日的在外不归而致歉。“没出什么乱子吧？”随后他问，“你一个人应付得来吧？”朱雀好笑地挤到他身旁，将他裹在肩上的绒毯扯走了一半。

“别说得好像我还不到十岁一样。”朱雀说，“之前的那几年我是怎么过的来着？”

“那时候你又没在养伤。”鲁路修反驳道，“至少没哪次是这么严重的。”

朱雀含糊地笑了两声，凑过去在对方面颊边挨蹭了一下。“其实不算严重。”他说，“你也看过检测结果了，大部分问题都不算问题。你看，我甚至能在第一时间回到装甲骑上驾驶一段时间，这可比我作为零之骑士假死的那一次要好多了吧？”

鲁路修装模作样地蹙起眉，声称没事老翻旧账可不是个好习惯。片刻后他依偎过来，手掌摸在朱雀身上无病无灾的地方掐捏了几下，好像这样就能鉴定自己离开的几日中独居的休养者是不是还保持着良好的饮食习惯。“卡莲跟我抱怨来着，说你有点太没精神了。”然后他说，“当然了，她其实是在关心你，虽然她自己不会在口头上承认。”

“替我转告一句多谢。”朱雀说。

“你可以自己跟她说，如果你有兴趣来一通电话的话。”鲁路修说，“或者在她下次抽出空来登门拜访的时候。”

“我很怀疑她对拜访这栋屋子究竟怀有多大的热情。”朱雀说着，将目光偏向一旁，“我猜不足以支撑她再浪费半个休息日来上一次。”

他扭过头之后听见鲁路修在身侧叹气，他的胳膊在绒毯下被人抱住了，结结实实揽了过去。“你太容易低估别人的好意了。”鲁路修责怪他，“还是说你本来就不擅长接受这些呢？我不知道这到底是不是你的老毛病。”

朱雀一时没有说话。在鲁路修面前保持相对正常健全的状态还算容易，目前为止都是。和鲁路修交谈，被鲁路修接近并进行触碰，他都可以维持较为寻常且放松的姿态。这并不意味着他能回答一些当前来说有些危险的话题，关于与人交际的方方面面以及距离感。此时谈论是很危险的，谈论意味着需要直面，而他对自己当前所处的困境及解决方案都毫无头绪。

他保持沉默至鲁路修转换了话题。鲁路修本人不会带来压力，但别的方面不见得如此。谈及ZERO目前的工作日常会让他感到自己没有尽到应尽的责任，而完全避开相关话题会让他感到自己确实是被从那个位置上剥离开来了。问题不在于鲁路修，问题并不在于其他任何人身上。封闭于此的男人在谈话间轻轻瑟缩着，下意识攥紧另一人与他相扣的手指，又猛一下弹开身子，惊慌地翻覆手掌检查自己的肢端。

“怎么？”鲁路修的声音问，听上去并无痛苦，只是纯然的困惑，“哪里不舒服吗？”朱雀低下头去，不太敢去看对方面上有没有露出受伤神情。屋子里已经足够暖和了，他将滑落的绒毯捡拾到一旁，旋即小心翼翼地探出手去，重新握住对方仍然探在膝前的手指。他尝试着攥紧了些，大概加重到刚刚下意识攥住时的力度。他足够结实地握住了，这才抬起头来，望进对方深紫的眼睛。

“……会痛吗？”

“不会。”鲁路修答道，呼吸并无紊乱痕迹，瞳孔也没有异样的缩张。朱雀慢慢松了口气，随之放松了手指。

“那就还好。”他低声说，“我本来以为自己又会失控伤到你了，看来我暂时不用担心这方面的问题。”

他抬起手掌，举到面前活动了一下指节。他的指节还能照常活动，只是此前积淀下来的滞涩感始终没有消除。双手和双脚都是，取物和行走都是。多数时他的身体记忆能告诉他如何行动，甚至包括驾驶装甲骑这样的复杂动作，然而知觉的灵敏程度毕竟还是不同了。他的肢端神经有所损坏，是在反复电击的过程中被烧毁了，这项事实在他离开达摩克利斯之前就已经知悉了。天空城重复的毁坏与修复的循环中总会出现一部分不可避免的磨损，这一部分磨损的影响已经体现出来了。

他放下手掌，转而拉过鲁路修的手。“接下来换你。”他比划着说，“像这样握住我的手，握紧。”鲁路修依照指示横向握住他的左手掌骨，将手指根部攥握到一起。

“你是想应证什么吗？”

“用力些。”朱雀简单地说。鲁路修轻轻哼了一声，手掌扣紧下按。朱雀审视着他的动作，以及自己被捏起的掌骨。他能够认知到这触碰本身是存在的，但触感相当微弱。

“这样呢？”

“再用力些。”

“可是你……”

鲁路修张嘴进行抗议，话刚出口不久又咽了回去。朱雀垂下眼睛，听见对方的呼吸隐约紧促了几分。约束在手掌上的力道加大了，他的掌骨被攥至向中窝去，终于叫他稍微体察到了一丝疼痛，对于鲁路修来说应该差不多是握力的极限了。他慢慢吐气，感受着那一抹疼痛逐渐渗入骨缝、在肢端窜流，终于安下心来，轻声进行叫停。

“好了。足够了。”他说，“我还是能感觉到的，这样就好了。”

他一时间没听见应答，抬眼才发现对方也半垂下头，眉眼轮廓都沉入额发垂落下的阴影里。鲁路修没有松开他，只是放松了力道，将他的手掌拉至面前，贴在自己面颊一侧轻轻摩挲。“这不是永久性的。”鲁路修说，边含糊呢喃边亲吻他的指背，混入了些许哀伤成分的腔调显得有些奇怪，“会恢复的，没关系的。只要你配合复健计划，之后也不再遇到别的什么意外……”

“就这样下去也没关系。”实际上的伤患说，“又不是被完全毁掉了。”

感觉不到啊，他想。落在皮肤上的亲吻，那样微弱的摩挲，无法割开皮肤，无法穿凿血肉，也不足以带来疼痛。他将手指蜷起，使得手背上几道微微凸起的疤痕更为醒目。感觉不到啊，他想，这样温柔的方式毫无用处的话，错误的也不是别人，错误只能归结于自身。如果说这成为了不正确的事物，如果说错误无法被轻易拗正。“朱雀。”他听得对方的呼唤，手肘略一抖动，将肢端抽离去了。

“毁掉也没关系。”

“朱雀。”

“毁得更加彻底也没关系。”他轻声说，“把手和脚都折断都没关系，一点都不剩下也没什么的。”他向后退去，后背抵在柔软靠垫中，蜷起的肩膀不自觉地颤动起来。他躬下身，撑住自己的前额，指尖绞着一小绺松散的额发，头皮的疼痛感先于手指的知觉提醒他这动作已经生效了。“那样一来我就去不了别的地方了，那样一来你会更加安心吧。”他的语速愈来愈快，声音反而愈来愈轻，“而且那样一来，你也不能再丢下……”

“——朱雀！”

有人在他耳边吼叫，推着他的肩膀迫使他后仰，让他重新抬起视线来与之对视。他茫然地睁眼望去，将发白的面色和混合着惊惧与愤怒的神情一并收入眼底。他耗费了好一阵才反应过来那意味着什么，也意识到自己方才进行了怎样一番胡言乱语。然后他抬高双手，搂住对方的肩头，轻轻吻了一下泛白的面颊用以示好。

“……抱歉。”他说，“我有点累了。抱歉。”鲁路修一言不发地反抱住他，将半身重量都压覆过来，把他推至仰倒又咬住他的嘴唇。像是泄恨，像是寻求他身上余留着的还鲜活的温度，像是借此排解不安。

好在亲吻还是足够真实的，他这么想道，在一次触碰结束后小心地偏过头去，尽可能不引人注意地压住自己左侧的鬓发。

 

04

 

那家伙的精神状态不太妙，C.C.这么警告过他。自然了，鲁路修想，好像打从自己从地下跑出来开始，甚至在还没跑出来的时候，这个问题就一直列在“待解决”事项的清单上，而且长期高居榜首。在相当有限的一段时间里，他以为自己的努力稍微取得了成效，至少那阵子的枢木朱雀没那么抗拒与原先熟识的人接触，也不再只以ZERO自居了。

这会儿又是什么样的问题呢？除去一点轻微的神经过敏，一点不太常表露出来的自毁倾向，情绪上的偶尔失控和不那么踏实的睡眠——听上去都是些老毛病。大多数时候朱雀只是安安静静待在家中，在允许的活动量内拉伸筋骨，依靠手柄游戏、录像带和视频连讯打发时间。他的身体上遗留下来的问题在逐渐好转，目前看来也不会留下过于严重的后遗症。一些被损耗掉的、更为精细的部分虽说只能听天由命，但也没有特别夸张地影响到他的正常生活。

至于别的方面，说实话鲁路修只能隐约察觉到一些不对劲的苗头，却还没能捕捉到具体的症结所在之处。需要他操心的问题太多了，更准确地说，需要ZERO操心的问题太多了。在一场战争刚刚结束的时候，世界局势尚未平定，依照黑色骑士团当前在国际上的定位以及在超合众国构架中扮演的角色，一个权柄未被架空的ZERO需要长期留在台前主持局面。一场战争足够他借机完成一次权力梳理，这也致使他自己顶替回这个位置之后不可能就此甩手不干。正因如此，他耗在别处的心力太多，能够用于关心某个闭锁在家的伤患具体精神状况的部分就不剩多少了。

这么一看好像还挺混账的，鲁路修有些牙酸地想。虽然应该不是我起的坏头，大概、也许。之前朱雀当班的时候，那家伙甚至一度是在以工作为由逃避跟自己接触的机会。这么一想并没让他好受多少，反而在担忧之余还添了几分忿忿不平。

只有一点是明确的，即长期关在屋子里对一个本来就在人际交往方面出现了很大问题的伤患而言是很不妥当的。所以在鲁路修终于抽出空档来之后，他站回到朱雀面前，以堪称强硬的态度要求对方增加户外活动的时长。他知道朱雀会到露台上透气，因他严令警告不许重新沾上烟草而没有什么额外的消遣。朱雀也会在庭院中散步，在深秋十月这样做很容易对健康产生威胁，所以鲁路修还额外给他下达了任何时候都要注意妥善保暖的命令。就此朱雀抗议过自己没那么脆弱，不需要被保护得好像多碰几下就会碎裂一般，“哪怕是你喜欢照顾人的秉性又发作了也不应当对我关照到这种程度”。他抗议时的语气久违地有些激烈，甚至表现得有些神经质，虽然不出片刻他又收敛起脾气，并为他言语间的冲撞低声致歉。

他致歉的次数越来越多了，为一些普通的玩笑话，为一些无关紧要的小事，就好像他愈发分不清能够轻易取得谅解的界限。鲁路修试图提醒过他几次，但他的做法并没有转变太多。类似的不同寻常的端倪多多少少还有一些，每一项都让鲁路修愈发严肃地感到他是缺乏陪伴了。时机太坏，自己分身乏术，难能抽出些空余时间来也不能以更为温和的方式循序渐进下去了，总归是要下些猛药才行。

他这么要求了，朱雀便答应了。即使面上还隐约挂着抗拒，脚步迈出大门时也相当迟疑，长久闭门不出的枢木朱雀还是被领到了车座上。这回他被安置在副驾驶位上，就此他礼貌地就鲁路修的驾车技术提出了质疑。驾驶座上的鲁路修白了他一眼，同时也稍微放下心来，好歹对方还是保留了那么一些自己的主见的。“时间不会太长，也不需要频繁在外活动。”鲁路修承诺道，“其实只是采购一趟——不是那些必需品，是说现在差不多已经可以开始为圣诞节做准备了。”

“考虑到我对这方面有多不擅长，我觉得你大可以自己拿主意，”朱雀在扣上安全带时嘟囔道，“等回来之后再叫我出来帮你把超出你的体力负担能力的东西给搬进屋子里。”

“我没打算买太多东西，也没打算过于苛待伤患。”鲁路修耐心地解释道，“顺道带你出去转悠一圈罢了。当然了，你可以选择留在车上。”

他带上了厚外衣和两条相对轻薄的围巾，颜色与围巾配套的软帽，自己那副用作修饰面容的眼镜架，以及——谢天谢地，朱雀没有在起步阶段就拒绝关于墨镜的建议。鲁路修先是从后视镜里检查了一下自己的仪容，又瞥了下身旁的那一人。他自己的头发修短了，连日来足不出户的朱雀的发尾倒是微妙地长了一些。他在发动车辆之前伸手去摸，换得对方一个怪异的耸肩动作，好像就他会主动检查头发这件事有些紧张。

鲁路修一时没有多想，只当是自己不慎碰到了比较容易蹭痒的地方。他们在午后上路，天气半阴不晴，风有些大，进入城区后街上行人穿着都还厚实。电台里播送着一档没有什么尴尬笑点的谈话节目，鲁路修也没有留神去听。他在等待交通灯转色的时候看向旁侧，朱雀正歪头靠在车窗一角上，好似有些困倦。

那人始终摆着一张不太精神的脸，考虑到这会儿可能是伤员正常午睡的时间，鲁路修也没什么好办法解决这个问题。但朱雀没有真正睡去，偶尔还会偏过头来，用一副过于平缓的口吻询问他们会在何时何地停下。车行入商业区的边缘，速度开始显著变缓。鲁路修叹了口气，在不得不保持龟速前进的路段止不住用手指敲打着方向盘的边缘。

“有什么想要的礼物吗？”他随口问道。朱雀轻笑了一声，再度偏过头去靠向车窗，短暂地将双眼给阖上了。

“人在长大到不相信传说和童话的年纪之后，就会在送礼物的阶段变得这么务实了吗？”

“我从五岁起就没信过那玩意儿了。”鲁路修说，“总之，你拥有一个提前许愿的机会。虽然我不一定能帮忙实现，但我还是能努力一下的。”

也太提前了，朱雀淡淡评价了一句，并没有提出任何更加确切的要求，甚至没提到“一顿能够一起吃的晚餐”这种简单的事情。此后他也没了声音，在车辆从地表驶入地下停车场并寻到合适的停泊位的十分钟里可能真的困着了一会儿。在停靠好之后，鲁路修解开自己的安全带，在预备开窗给人留一道可供呼吸的缝隙前犹豫了片刻，还是鼓起勇气询问了一声。

“你真的打算一直留在车上吗？”他咕哝道，“有点可惜。附近的广场上有个露天举办的后现代艺术展，虽然我对那风格兴趣不大，但既然是改换心情……”

朱雀没有说“好”或“不”，但他松开了座位上的系扣，将车门打开一道缝隙，一言不发地钻了出去。

他在走入电梯前便贴至近旁，稍稍落后半步，但紧紧抓着走在前头的人的一侧手腕。力道不算大，他大概不敢用上太多力气，然而这种寻常程度的抓握对他来说究竟能带去多少实感，鲁路修有些怀疑。他们在回到地表时已经转换作两手相牵的姿态，围起围巾的朱雀依然打了个冷颤，将小半面容缩进柔软织物里。还算不错，这副扮相对他来说应该还比较安全。

鲁路修确实不打算在这一日进行过于夸张的大采购，事实上他只打算挑选一些新的装饰物，比如通常不是拿来穿的绒毛边袜子，还有为可能存在的圣诞树准备的一些绸带，诸如此类的不算太沉的小玩意儿。要准备食材实在太早了，提早准备假期都更实际一些。朱雀一直没有松开他的手指，单手选购商品着实有些困难，为此鲁路修也苦笑着指出非旅游旺季的工作日商场中人流量其实并不大，稍微松开一小会儿也不会失散的。

我又不会突然消失，他半开玩笑地说。朱雀的表情稍微放松了，将他手上并不沉重的纸提袋接了过去。除开应声时的微笑有些勉强以及依然不太主动发话，久未外出的那一位表现得还算正常。考虑到这算不上是正常的约会，鲁路修对他的期望值也不很高。

闲逛持续到纸袋装满为止，里头塞了一些不太沉重的挂饰，缎带是靛蓝色和金色的，纹路间点缀了一些星星的图案。直梯降下三层，将他们放回到广场上，往前便是摆放在露天处接受游人观看的造型各异的展品。从电梯间回到露天处好似让朱雀更自在了些，唇角舒开一小抹不那么僵硬的微笑。他们走过殷红色的花冠、扭曲的泥塑与抽象得几乎看不出是人体雕刻的青石，在一个看不出材质的回环边驻足片刻，又提步向另一侧去了。变故是在他们决定转向时发生的，有一盏玻璃灯罩忽然爆裂，惹哭了一个路过的孩子。那响动着实不小，鲁路修有一瞬间以为那不是出于偶然，而是一次失败的枪击或者更糟的东西。他在受惊之下不慎松了手，向前闪身试图寻找掩体，就在此时一大队看似是大学生志愿者的人员忽然涌流而过，待他再回头寻找时，原本陪他同来的那一人已经找不见踪影了。

起初他并不慌张，毕竟一时失散应当也走不了太远，除非是恰好汇入了人群流动的方向，否则在附近两个片区转悠一圈应该就会汇合。令他神经过敏的还是那声爆响，他垂落空荡荡的双手，退在一座雕塑的阴影中深呼吸了三次，察觉到骚乱正以响动的发生处为中心迅速向周围辐射而去。那一响过后便没了后续，志愿者和相关工作人员在排查周围人的嫌疑和是否有受伤情况。在现场秩序得到基本控制之后，鲁路修总算恢复冷静，开始四下张望寻找短暂丢失不见的那一人。

希望你别真的听错成枪响惹出什么事端了，他无奈地想。我是不知道你在这方面的问题会不会比我更严重就是了。他向人群散开的外围找去，在临近的展位道路间兜转了两道，并没能捕捉到那一个熟悉的身影。要在这里大喊大叫的话未免太不慎重了，这样说来，他们好像缺乏那么一两个在外活动时能够使用的假名。他在短暂寻觅无果后掏出手机拨打那个号码，一边聆听一边继续走动。忙音一直持续了下去，直至切换成温柔而冰冷的播报为止。

两段忙音后鲁路修皱起眉头，先前隐隐困扰着他的违和感渐渐加重了。人群正在散去，这反而零零散散阻挡了他张望的视线。他再度按下拨打键，在露天广场上小跑起来。天色渐渐暗了，风也比先前更烈了些。他吸入肺腑的空气胀开一片冰冷，充溢在胸腔当中，连同砰砰作乱的心跳都变得不太真切。没什么的，他想，有什么呢，不过是一时间各自走失了，又不是不满十岁的孩子，而且依照他们过去的案例来看，即使真的是也——

他在广场边缘人群稀疏处找到了自己要找的人。身披长外衣的男人伫立在铁灰色的塑像下方，略微佝偻着肩背，双手都抵在头颅旁侧。纸袋栽倒在一旁，一两个挂饰从开口处散落出去了。他只是站着，对过往行人视而不见，也没有人停下来对他表达不知该算是多余还是必要的关切。这会儿他们周围再无别人了，于是鲁路修在走上前去的同时轻声开了口。“——朱雀？”他呼唤道，“朱雀，你……”

他顿住了，及时从对方身上捕捉到了些许异常。过于紧促仿佛将将喘不上气的呼吸，神经质的颤抖，茶色墨镜下方紧闭的眼睛。无头的塑像提着巨大天平，下沉的那一侧坠着被齿轮咬合的冠首，男人独自蜷缩在天平投映而下的深暗阴影当中，手指绞紧鬓发，自一侧露出刺眼的苍白。那一小绺白发让鲁路修怔在原地，良久才继续上前，满心困惑地将那人拉拽过来，那具身躯霎时间如失去气力般坍塌而下，心跳和气息都杂乱而拖沓，就这样抵在他的肩头沉沉呼吸。

“……到底是……”

鲁路修喃喃着，让慌乱和惊愕在一个拥抱中逐渐沉淀下来，转化为一抹挥之不去的阴霾。

 

05

 

他又听到了那些声音。属于死者，属于尚未死去的幸存者，属于他不记得样貌的高官贵族，属于平凡的民众，属于离他很远的那些人——属于近在咫尺的那些人。议论，调侃，轻蔑讥笑，压低的问责，尖利刺耳的咒骂。你所做错的事情，你应当承认的罪责，你无权触碰的美好事物。那些声音。属于记忆中的影子，属于陌生的人，属于熟识的人，包裹起来，层层叠加，交汇融合，将仍然活着的人束缚在原地动弹不得。

那其实算不得什么。所有的阴霾都被抛在身后了，截停在一方石碑之上，没有任何言论能破开泥土再对他施加多余的影响。那是他“死去”的价值，那是他作为ZERO存世的证明。没关系的，不需要在意了，没有什么事是值得畏惧的。旁人造成的担负也罢，对于他私人而生发的恶意也罢，都变成了毫无意义的空谈。

但为什么。

结果他仍然是可以被折磨所动摇的，结果他仍然是可能被摧毁的。结果他可能落败，可能陷入被动局面，可能让事情发展停滞不前。他不是战无不胜，他可能死，他可能辜负交托给自己的愿望。旁人的存在会提醒他这一点，然后那些声音便回来了，那些并不友善的接触便回来了，那些几近撕裂身躯的苦痛也一并回来了。所以为什么，他发了狂般执拗地想着，撕扯着自己的发根，又分明察觉到自己颤抖的指节实则使不上力。

他在浑浑噩噩间听见呼唤，被一个焦急的声音引去注意力，被熟悉的拥抱和体温稍稍安抚了心绪。他费劲将心神都以此为锚点稳固下来，仍然停留在昏昏沉沉的状态里，许久才恢复寻常的知觉。他回过神来时正蜷缩在座椅中，额角支在闭拢的车窗上，墨镜已经被取下了，眼前单调的公路风景在飞速向后退去，而车厢里播放着一支柔和的古典乐，提琴正拉出一段低缓的和弦。

驾驶者一言不发，即使在他侧目望去、并在某一刻快速瞥来与他的视线短暂交汇之后，也没有率先打破行车途中的沉默。朱雀还在调整呼吸，努力使得自己的心率恢复到相对稳定的状态上。“我让你生气了吗？”他轻声问。回答他的依然是沉默，一次侧瞥，更长的沉默。驾驶者的唇角抽动了一下，他以为那会是一句责备。然而没有，什么都没有。

“抱歉。”他补充道，重新将颅首侧向车窗。

“……为什么要向我道歉。”鲁路修的声音终于响起。没有质问，没有斥责，唯独留下深重疲惫。朱雀稍歪过头，额角再度抵上尚有余温的坚硬玻璃，目光瞟向外头的光景，还没有完全坠入夜色的城市，辽远的天穹，包容众人的一方天地。

“以我现在的状态，就算身体痊愈了也暂时都没办法回到台前吧，也就是说、是辜负了你托付给我的职责。”他说。无法正常地跟旁人接触，无法承接应当担负的责任，无法成为引领世界重归和平的英雄、而是变成这副可悲的模样——“难道你不是在生我的气吗？”

车辆顺沿高架桥入口的坡道行驶而上，路灯恰好在此时点亮，在行车途中将驾驶者的面孔映得阴晴不定。这一次鲁路修沉默得更长，待到一整支乐曲都步入尾声，才在中歇的空白里再度开口。“你知道你错在哪了吗？”他说。他沉下脸，声音里混入了咬牙切齿的意味。“你有那么多次机会拒绝我，明确地将自己的诉求说出口。在家待着，在车上待着，别去人群聚集的地方。但你选择不告诉我。”他硬绷绷地说，音调不知怎地显得有些委屈，“现在换成是你不愿告诉我任何事了吗？如果不由我来要求你的话，如果我没在引导你的话，你连自己的真实想法都不愿跟我说吗？”

“抱歉。”朱雀说，“我不想让你认为我辜负了你的期待。”他闭上眼，听见遥远的回声，如同潮浪，一点一滴汇聚起来的人言。你要站在那里，你应当、且不能逃避开来。这本来是一早就决定好的事。

“我不希望你发现我变软弱了。”他低声说。

 

鲁路修没有斥责他，这点并没能让他安下心来。他们在晚饭时没有过多交谈，在入睡前也错开了活动空间。他留在卧室中的时候，鲁路修去往门外打了至少两个钟头的电话，然后回到桌台前伏案工作，直至他被困意捕获还隐约可见一点昏暗灯光映出的背影。报偿来得很快，翌日朱雀清醒过来时，躺在他身边的另一人也一并睁开眼睛，伴着困倦的鼻音告诉他昨晚的一番努力给自己争取来了更多空闲时间，然后一闭眼又昏睡过去。

朱雀留在原处、在那人的身躯热度烘烤旁温存了一会儿，随后独自溜下床铺，简单洗漱后去到起居室中，在空余的地盘上做完了一套撑卧训练。他的肢体比以往更为僵硬，大抵是昨日失控崩溃的后遗症。活动过后他身上蒙了一层薄汗，他去往浴室冲洗干净，然后给自己泡了一杯咖啡。鲁路修在第一杯咖啡倒空后才打着哈欠挤出房门，随后就不太客气地把可能添乱的家伙从厨房里赶了出去。

没有额外加料的咖啡很苦，证明他的味觉没出问题。他嗅得到甘苦气味，舌尖探得到令人发麻的热度，坏死的只有某一部分——可能是至关重要的一部分。他在鲁路修再度出现之前仔仔细细检查自己的双手，在与人牵握时不敢没轻没重地捏紧，所以松脱开来也是那般容易。他的胃里泛起一阵轻微抽搐，不知是空腹进饮所致还是出于其它缘由。早餐没有迟到太久，鲁路修在餐桌上依然只字不提他昨日的表现，朱雀将裹着蛋液的吐司咬在嘴里咀嚼吞咽，等待着对方哪怕提到一字更为关键的问题。没有。有人收走餐具，有人留在原位，许久才慢慢站起身，犹疑着不知是否该由自己来打破表面上的平静。

“你还在生气吗？”他还是禁不住问了。鲁路修从厨房里出来，驻步在他身畔，单手握着另一侧手肘，指尖在放下的衣袖上挠出几道褶痕。

“不。”鲁路修说，“我只是不确定该从哪里开始。”

朱雀抬起眼睛，这才留意到对方所呈现出来的神情是怎样的。他曾见过的，那副慌乱的、错愕的、失去胜券在握的气度的模样，然而校园间的友人可以由自己来协助，年轻气盛的皇帝可以由自己来出言警醒，此刻他却拿对方毫无办法了。这份认知让他感到好笑，让他的头颅边侧突突作痛，让他愈发深重地陷入怪诞的涡旋里。

“……是啊。”他低声道，“本来就不应该的。”

鲁路修攥住他的手，将他引到房屋另一侧靠近落地窗的亮处，在天光映照下拨开他的发鬓，他知道这样做会让对方看见什么。那个人的表情又变了，混入了懊悔与自责，还有更多晦暗复杂的成分。朱雀感受着来自对方柔软指尖的触碰，眼睑颤了一颤，胸口被一些沉甸甸的愧疚所压覆住了。“我又不是没有遭遇过类似的事情。”他喃喃道，“被关押或者，让人殴打泄愤，试图从我这里拷问出一些我不应承认的细节。我经历过的。不管是拳脚、皮鞭，还是电击，还是别的什么……我都经历过的。那时候我忍耐下来了，那时候我明明做到了，但现在我……”

碰在他发鬓间的手指滑开了，落至他颈间，绕至后方颈骨上，按住一小块凸起的骨节。“我不知道你具体经历过什么。”鲁路修说，口吻像是在无奈抱怨，“你看，你一向不愿主动谈起那些事。我只能从别的地方判断你身上的伤损有多严重，再反推出你实际的遭遇。可是我大概知道一些……那些人的手段，我猜你身上呈现出来的并不是全部。我推测不出来的部分有多少呢？我不知道。”他摇着头，兜着另一人的后颈，自己将脚步凑上前去。他们的足尖交错又微妙相贴，一侧肩膀也撞在一块儿。“不列颠尼亚军只是自大罢了，但歌利亚是个疯子。”鲁路修的声音说，“两者本来就不在同一个量级上。”

“用不着替我辩解。”朱雀说，“我一直都知道问题出在哪里，我真的知道。”

他半阖上眼，他嗅到对方身上干燥的、略带清香的气味，他近乎贪婪地呼吸着，俯首试图索要一个亲吻。“可我觉得你正在把自己绕进死路。”鲁路修贴着他的唇角叹息道。他垂下头，以为这也是自己所预想过的结果。他让自己贴近那个拥抱，让自己被臂弯和亲昵依偎一事本身所禁锢，他想自己是早就知道了，只是问题本该和秘密一般不见天日，而不存在像当前这样被人深入窥探的可能。

 

06

 

一道枷锁，这就是一张面具被赋予活人时的真实含义。

从那张假面和它所代表的身份一并被创造出来开始，这件事就是确定的了。过去是创造者自身被绑缚在某种崇高的使命上，去到某个位置后便不再能局限于私人的希冀或野心、而不得不引领所有人一道前行。为此他遭遇过多少挫折也付出过多少代价，及至与此相关的谎言被拆穿也没能在相应的损失上获得报偿。然后他从那位置上离开了，他的继任者接下了那沉重担负。

可困住当前的枢木朱雀的东西大概不是通常的使命感，也不单单是一张面具的问题。对此鲁路修不能说是彻底缺乏头绪，然而确实、在暗处积压的弊病终于爆发出来的时刻，他才惊觉对方此前究竟藏起了多少难言的秘密。如同封存脆弱地貌的冰雪，在加以掩饰的同时也在不断加深侵蚀，直至山石崩塌的一刻来到，整片峡谷都回荡起可怖的轰响声，再往后去便是万籁俱寂。

男人歪倒在他膝上，目光涣散着朝向一旁，任由他拨开左侧发鬓，露出那一绺颜色扎眼的头发。那一小撮发丝已经生长了好一阵了，毫无生气的白色自发根向外伸展了一小段，再长些的话就很难用拨弄别处头发的方式将其掩盖住了。光是这一小抹异色已经足够刺眼了，而这只是受伤损者身上残破痕迹的一小处表征，他自己没有明说，但鲁路修是知道的。先是被剥离原本的名姓，又是被剥离赖以存世的身份，若非自己还存在于此、能够陪伴在他身边，留在这里的大概就只是一具破破烂烂的躯壳了。

然而——鲁路修垂目叹息，轻缓摩挲着对方的面颊边廓。“有一点我没弄明白。”他说，“依照歌利亚的能力，你在遭遇到那些糟糕的事情时，应该也看到过我的脸吧。我不信那家伙会善良到放过这种玩弄人心的机会。”

“确实。”朱雀答道，“他让我看见过。很多次。那是他最喜欢的把戏之一。”

他的声音沉闷，说话的方式也有些机械。鲁路修心头一抽，试探着搭上对方的太阳穴轻轻按压。“他虚构出来的‘我’都做了些什么？”鲁路修问。侧躺在他膝上的人闭上双眼，眼睑轻轻颤动了几下。

“你不需要知道。”那人答道。

“朱雀。”

“鲁路修。”他用一种息事宁人的腔调说，“那不是你，我知道的。”

他阖着眼睛，慢慢翻过身来，转向沙发靠背与倚靠其中的人，然后抬手搂住其腰际。这样的亲昵示好举动让鲁路修愈发困惑，尤其在某些猜想得以确认之后。“如果你对多数人都产生了本能的戒备，想从他们身边逃开，为什么我就是安全的？”鲁路修追问道，“如果说他在折磨你的过程中用过那么多手段了，如果说他以我的形象为基础为你制造了那么多噩梦，为什么反而是我……”

“那能够提醒我一些事情。”朱雀说，“比如说我所犯过的错误。比如说我理应是被憎恨着的。你不需要否认，我知道我的本质。正因为这样，我才需要接受你的惩罚。”

他将前额抵在另一人柔软的腰腹一侧，他的呼吸很沉也很缓，他的嘴角撇开微末笑意，那副模样令人莫名有些心悸。“所以他实际上是在提醒我‘有人希望我能够活着’。是命令也好，愿望也好，是惩罚还是更加温柔的存在都无所谓。那是我留在那里的时候，唯一能用来警醒自己的一件事了。”他低声道，“所以没关系的。虚构出来的‘你’怎样对待我都好……不，其实真实的你想那样做或表现得更过分也罢。我会接受的，也不会再责怪你了。”他是在笑着的，也没有说任何伤人的话语，不过是将一片轻飘飘的灵魂重量依附而来，悉数沉降到聆听者的心脏上。

“……太狡猾了。”鲁路修说。他抽了口气，闷住鼻腔中泛起的一点儿酸涩。抱住他腰际的男人抬起头，因他不太对劲的腔调而显出一抹慌乱神色。

“什么……？”

“你也太狡猾了。”鲁路修咬牙切齿道，“明明什么都不愿意告诉我，连叫我能想办法替你修补创伤的机会都不肯给我留下，为什么还要表现出一副这么宽容的样子啊。”

他想自己终究还是避不开要去想象的，不为自己所知的一段经历，证物被火焰燃烧殆尽，留下的只有累累伤痕。无法更改，无法弥补，无法触及，甚至连想要进一步关心都被巧妙地回避了去。他垂下头紧促地吸气，鼻腔中的酸涩感加重了。“抱歉。”朱雀轻声说，抬手用指背磨蹭他的面颊，动作因不好掌控力道而略显笨拙。

“别再对我道歉了。”

“抱歉。”

“别再让我担心了。”他嘶声说，“除非这就是你反过来对我进行报复的方式，如果你想要以此来对我进行惩罚的话……”

他猛地呛咳了一声，单手死死捂住了嘴。朱雀从他膝上起身，慌乱而急促地用嘴唇摩挲他的鼻翼和面颊。“不是的。”朱雀说，“我们之间的纠葛应该被放下了，也可能永远都放不下了，但继续怨恨也好、完全和解也罢，过去的担负已经足够多了，没有必要增添新的仇恨。所以不是的，我没有在报复你，也不想对你进行所谓的惩罚。”鲁路修摇了头，抬眼瞥见对方面上神情显得愈发局促不安。“我只是不想让你为更多无法改变的事情费神罢了。”朱雀嚅嗫着解释道，“仅此而已。”

鲁路修抽开手掌，将更多可供柔软温存的部分袒露给对方，但他耗费很久才止住哽咽。

 

这一日里余下的时间他也留在房屋中，消化着真相中令他自责的部分，并试图打探出更为完整的状况。真正令人难以释怀的不是隐瞒，而是损毁的痕迹就被藏匿在这么近的地方，就在一方共享的生活空间里，自己却没能再提早一些察觉到。他打探出来的细节愈多，便证明被他不慎忽略的地方愈多。一段交谈后他不知道哪方更应该接受说教，而朱雀从座位上离开，踱去取用了两杯清水。在将水杯放下后，他去往露台那一侧，以就室外来说有些单薄的衣着倚靠到窗边。他面上与颈间的伤痕都不那么明显了，然而在光亮下还是自曾经的皮肤破损处隐约透出一线不自然的苍白。

有些事情发生了便是发生了，像是一段关系的破裂，像是一位故人的离去，像是难以调解的分歧，像是伤损或死亡。在大多数时，这些过程都是不可逆的，就算侥幸被奇迹眷顾，也终究会付出一些代价。复生后的死者胸膛上留下了一道疤痕，他偶尔会在镜前检视自己，知道有些事情永远改变了。被切断的过去，以本来面貌正常而自由地活在世间的权利，诸如此类，要将全部事项罗列出来是相当困难的。他想没有什么发生过的事是可被更改的，不仅仅是一次死亡，在那以前的所有折损，亡灵的哭号，远去的熟识的面孔，背叛与互相折磨，一切的一切或许都始于倒在血泊中的母亲。对于他来说是这样，对别人而言亦是如此。

人要怎么做才能回到过去呢？切割开的边境线难以撤除，干枯的植株即便绽出新芽也无法重现凋谢前的花朵，沦为废墟的城市在得以重建之后也不会是原本的模样。杀死过血亲的人，杀死过更多人的人，打从血花绽出的那一秒就失去了保持无辜的可能性。那么别的伤损也一样，被鞭打破裂的皮肉，被剜开的心神，施加痛苦的过程一样是不可逆的。倘若它们让人失去了什么，想要将碎片完全拼凑回去几乎是不可能为之的。

但他还是会去尝试，他想那个人也会的。他们两个都在某些方面格外固执，比如不愿轻易叫人窥见自己无能为力的一面，即使在交付过各自的弱点之后也是如此。“我会好转的。”朱雀告诉他，说话时依然是笑着的，那笑容再如何勉强、轻飘飘到毫无实感，也依然倔强地停驻在原处。所以别放弃我，他听得出对方的潜台词，别将交付给我的心愿都舍弃掉。他想是这样的、是这样了，困住你的枷锁从来就不止是ZERO。

“我知道。”他说。

“就算我不能彻底痊愈，不管是哪方面的，”朱雀说，“就算是那样，我也会接受相应的后果。”

“……我知道。”鲁路修说。

枷锁是我们构建给彼此的事物，他想，你或者我，以那么多冠冕堂皇的理由与复杂情感交织而成，怀疑与信赖，背叛与忠诚，誓约、诅咒、希冀甚至是爱情。被枷锁所牵连着的另一人在窗边微笑，手指搭触在花期已过的盆景边缘，若有所思地望着其中的植株。“真奇怪。”他喃喃道，“这么一说，我好像感觉轻松一些了。可是‘可能辜负别人的期待’这种发展明明就不是什么值得高兴的事。”

“至少你承认你并不是无所不能了。”鲁路修说，“这很重要。”

“是吗？”朱雀歪过头作势思索，“我好像从来没这么自诩过啊。”

只有在跟你在一起的时候，我才会这么以为。他这么说。正因为这样，“ZERO”是不能被打败的。他的笑容中仍然裹带着歉然，他将一缕鬓发拨开，仿佛随意而为，叫一抹苍白若隐若现。假面的创造者深吸了一口气，试图将胸腔中的郁结感倾吐出来。

“ZERO没有被打败。”他说，“你也一样。”

“说谎。”朱雀轻声回应道，目光柔软地飘落到茎叶与泥土间，并没有指明自己所说的是哪个部分。

 

07

 

“露出来了。”女人的声音说，“头发。”

她抱着一个眼生的布偶挤在沙发一角，抽出一只手来点在鬓角处绕旋示意。朱雀下意识地跟着做了那个动作，手指在耳边轻轻一抚，压下一绺支出的发梢。那一小片异常色彩已经浸染得足够长久了，如今他也放弃了继续掩饰的打算，于是他鬓角那一小撮恢复正常长度的发丝全然成为苍白的，外观上一眼就能辨认出来。“嗯，我知道。”他回答她，“鲁路修帮我修过了。”

“没关系了吗？”

“有。”他在她意动地斜过肩膀时冷静地补充道，“请继续老老实实坐在那边，我还没恢复到能毫无障碍地跟别人进行亲密接触的程度。”

C.C.眨了眨眼，忽然“噗”地一声笑了出来。“你在某些方面还真够讨人厌的，是你自己的问题还是被人带歪了？”她单指点住自己的下颌，笑过之后若有所思地望来，“不过还是精神了一些啊。也好，之前那副样子可不适合你。我还以为只有鲁路修会露出那种脆得像玻璃的表情呢，出现在你这里微妙的有点……违和。”

“你其实是想说‘有点恶心’对吧，我看出来了。”

朱雀耸了耸肩，耗费了几秒钟才意识到对方不该比鲁路修还先知道自己之前费心想要掩饰起来的小细节。他又想了想那女人在某些时候敏锐到奇怪的洞察力，很快便干脆地放弃了深究的打算。“还行吧，现在这个造型也不难看。”C.C.在一旁评价道，冲着他略一眯眼，“所以他还是发现了吧？你看，我就说。”

“准确一点来说，是我没能继续瞒下去了。”朱雀纠正道，抬手摸了下鼻尖，“……不过是啊，坦诚的结果比我想象的要好一些。”

不是对于时局，是对于他自己。被迫袒露秘密向来都是一种相当古怪的滋味，那意味着过去用于粉饰自身的伪装被破除了，意味着总有一些不够完美也不够强硬的部分会被他人窥见。他想有胆量在谎言后进行剖白的人其实是鲁路修，总是鲁路修，打破一个僵局，拢起一片灰烬，接受属于或不属于自身的愤怒。结果是自己没有得到谅解，但也没有被怪罪。小小的责备还是存在的，那也不属于更为冷酷的范畴。

他转向窗沿，没过多久便被无声无息接近自己背后的一个拥抱惊得险些弹起来，回头刚要进行抗议，目光便触及到那女人面上一个似有若无的欣慰微笑。

 

他在愈发冷起来的天气里去到庭院中，挑选一个足够晴朗干燥的日子仰躺到草壤间，没过多久就被探出头来斥责他没有做好保暖工作的鲁路修大呼小叫着给撵回到屋子里。在草坡上的短暂小憩间，他又做了梦，梦里有幽灵与白亮的光，他以为那影子要再一次涣散了，直至他的手掌被牵握住、他的身躯被向前拉拽而去，将他一并带往光亮之地。他醒来时鲁路修正站在他身前，没好气地拉扯他的胳膊，命令他想要打盹的话还是回去更暖和也不四面透风的地方。

手指。他在意识还飘忽未醒的时候下意识地攥了一把，不知是梦境中遗留的错觉还是当真如此，指尖传递来的触感变得清晰了一分。这让他的心情奇妙地好了些。

他被撵回室内后没有立即给踢去洗一次热水浴，鲁路修在确保他没这么容易受凉之后表情有所缓和，将他按至软座中替他摘起混入头发的细长草叶。其实应该有更简单的方法弄干净，不过朱雀没有不知趣到这种地步。他在暖和的室内和贴在自己颅首间搓摩的指尖触碰双重作用下逐渐放松，及至鲁路修拢过他的发鬓，刻意搓按着某一处，他便侧过头去，闭眼让面颊贴入对方的掌心轻轻挨蹭。

“会变回去吗？”鲁路修问。朱雀将眼睑撑开一线，让视野中拉入一缕模糊的光。

“我不知道。”

“嗯，毕竟也不是你应下来就一定能解决的事。”鲁路修说，声音比他预想的要平静了许多，“要染掉吗？你可以尝试一下。”

“不了。”他答道，“你看，我原本也没有祛除伤痕的习惯。”

他在完全睁开双眼之前就被赠予了一个亲吻，珍重而怜惜地落在他的鬓发间。变化大概不止于此，他想，我在你眼中究竟变成了什么模样呢。他本该更加在意的，并因无法得来的答案而更为焦虑，这会儿他却只是在平凡地进行猜想和假设，好像打从他不再需要谨慎隐瞒的时候开始，困在他周身的泥沼就不那么沉重了。他睁开眼，在鲁路修从他近前抬头时望进对方的眼睛。那双眼睛里映着他的样貌，处处都隐约可见憔悴迹象，但总算还没有面目全非。

“朱雀。”

“嗯。”

“这不是毫无意义的。”鲁路修说，“你戴上那张面具的时间不是毫无意义的。从我到你，再回到我这里，并不是毫无变化，只是完成了一个循环。改变可能持续下去，而你已经成为其中的一个构成部分。”

他选择开启谈话的方式每次都不太平滑，所幸朱雀已经渐渐习惯了。他会谈论一些被避开的事物，就好像它们没有哪一样是真的被埋葬于过去了，而是仍然伴随着他们、且将在未来也持续下去。“你要记得这点，承认它，不论是作为一个独立的人还是我的影子。”他这么说，“因为我会记得。ZERO会记得。你的软弱和犹豫，你的失误和败北，连同你缔造的荣耀一起，都是可以被记录也可以被接纳的。”他的手掌向下垂落，抓起另一人迟钝的指尖，将它们拉至自己心口，随后反过来伸手抵在对方的胸口上。

“作为‘你’。”他缓声道，“也作为‘我们’。”

那是一个承诺吗，还是早已明确的事实呢？朱雀沉默了少顷，在片刻安宁中思索，以为这种关于往昔未来的联立言论对鲁路修来说几乎就是表达爱情的方式了。他悄悄移动指尖，那里分明还是滞涩钝感的，却宛如奇迹般捕捉到了那人的心跳。

平缓，有力，属于生者。就在近前。为他所触，为他所知，连死亡的轮回都一并迁跃而过，却依然停留在这样近的地方。

“……我知道。”于是他说。


End file.
